Maximum Family
by PerLib
Summary: Max and Fang have twins, their daughter meets someone very strange and possibly dangerous. The school wants to get their hand on the twins and get the creatures that have escaped. These creatures are the causes of mass murderings and their getting closer to the twins. Meanwhile hormones are on the rage along with some "heated" moments. Rated m for horror and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Fax family chapter one

I don't own MR

Max POV

The contractions were getting horribly worse as my flock panicked around the house. We were all at my mom, Valencia Martinez's house as she instructed me to take deep breaths. "You're almost there honey, just a little longer." She said soothingly. "LONGER!? It's been all day!" I yelled as another contraction hit me with the force of gravity. "Aaahhh!" I screamed and clenched Fang's hand, he hissed slightly through his teeth. Yes , I'm giving birth to Fang's baby...or, babies. I'm stuck with twins. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I was more than happy to be a mother when I found out I was pregnant. And now I'm having them in my mom's house. "Max! It's time!" I began to push with all I had as excruciating pain shot through me. "AAAHHH!" "You're doing great Max." Fang said , trying to comfort me.

"One more push Max!" Mom instructed, and for once I did what I was told. I pushed with what little strength I had left. A cry filled the air as a wave of adrenaline rush through my veins. The only thing going through my mind was get my baby in my arms. Until I felt the twin start to come as well. I screamed again and pushed through the pain as Iggy cleaned up the first baby. Mom had taught him how because she would probably need help when I gave birth. She was right, "Only a little more! I almost have the baby out." I pushed once again and another cry filled the air.

I tried to look up but Fang pushed me back down on the bed to rest. "You need to relax Max. I'll bring them to you." He said in a quiet tone and mom handed one baby bundled in a purple blanket. "It's a girl." Mom said as she took the other from Iggy and handed it to me. The baby was wrapped in a green blanket. "This one is a boy." I looked at his face, he looked like me. Brown hair and eyes, "Hi Zachary." I whispered to him, close to his face so he could seeme. I read that babies could only see a few inches in front of them. Zach smiled and raised a hand to my face. I smiled as tears welled in my eyes, I began to cry with happiness. Fang sat on the end of my bed with the girl in his arms as he cooed to her. "Do you want to see her?" He asked as he turned to me. "Of course." I said as I handed Zach to his father and Fang have me our daughter. She had black hair and ...green eyes. "Fang she has green eyes." I said as I stared into them. They weren't just green, they were a mix emerald,pine, and sea green. "I know, they're beautiful. Just like you." Fang answered as I blushed. "She looks like you Fang." I said as I gently bounced her in my arms.

"If she looked like me, then she would be a bit ugly." He replied in an effort to make me laugh. "My boy looks just as good as his momma, don't ya' Zach." Fang said as he lifted him in to the air with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. I smiled and looked around, I have a sweet husband, two amazing babies and the rest of the flock that was waiting outside. I heard a nock on the door and saw Angel peek through the door, "Can we come in?" She asked sweetly and gasped when she saw the twins. "Sure." I answered as the flock barged in and sat around the bed and eagerly waited to hold the babies. Fang slowly handed Zach to Nudge. She smiled as Zach looked at her with a smile. I carefully handed the girl to Iggy. "Have you given her a name yet?" Angel asked as she looked at her in Iggy's arms. "We couldn't think of a girl name that fit." Fang answered me as he watched Nudge hand Zach to Gazzy. "Hey Zach, me and Uncle Iggy are gonna teach you how blow stuff up and get your momma's nerves." He whispered, not quiet enough for me to not hear him. I gave him a slight look that said I -don't -think -so. Gazzy laughed as did Zach. "She like the name Adrian." Said Angel and looked at me as I thought it over. "It's perfect." Fang and I said in unison. Adrian smiled and gave a small giggle everyone gave their own approvals. As my mother laughed and rubbed my back. "Do they have wings?" Angel asked as she look at mom. "I don't know , I didn't look." Mom answered as Iggy carefully unraveled some of the purple blacker on Adrian's back. Two black and grey wings rested in her pale back as Iggy gently ran his fingers over the downy feathers. I smiled once again, as Fang took Zach in his arms once again and checked for wings. Two brown and tan wings twitched slightly.

I love my family, but what if erasers come and Attack, how are we gonna keep Adrian and Zach safe? The question ran through my mind as an uneasy feeling overcame me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have they been born yet?" A familiar voice asked through a walki- talki. As a tall eraser looked through googles and smirked. "Yup, I just saw the whole thing." Ari answered as he pulled the googles from his eyes, now all he needed to do was figure out how to get the kids from Max and to the school. This was going to be difficult.

End of chapter

I can't remember what those goggles are called that help you see far away things, so please someone tell me, leave reviews and likes. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian's POV

I lay in my bed quietly as my sister, Carri , jumped on my bed chanting the wake up call. "Wake up! Wake up!" She repeated, then, my twin brother, Zach,came in and joined her on my bed. My brother and I are fifteen, and my sister is seven. Carri has black hair and dark eyes like me and dad. Zach,has brown eyes and matching hair like my mom. I felt my self hop towards the edge of my bed along with my comforter, to the ground. Just before I face planted I caught my self and landed on the carpet. Ethan jumped down and hugged me. My brother shows odd amounts of affection towards me. "Hi." He said simply as he sat next to me and Carri ran to my dresser and pulled out a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt. She threw the shirt to me and pulled out some black jeans and threw them to my face. "Wear this!" She hollered and ran out the door, Zach kissed my cheek "I'll see you at breakfast." He said as the scent of a fireplace filled my nose, that was his deodorant. It was soooo much better than that AXE crap some guys seem to bathe in at school.

Today was the first day of my year in high school with Zach and some of my friends. Carri was going to 1st grade and if you couldn't figure it out, Zach and I are going to ninth grade. I stood up and got changed, grabbed the only white clothing I had, socks, and put them on my pale feet. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my brush through my tangled mess of black hair, as my green eyes shone brightly. I look somewhat like my dad, black hair, pale skin. I was the only one in the family with green eyes, I usually wear dark clothes, another thing I got from my dad, and was extremely proud of my pearly white teeth. Another thing strange about my looks, I had incisors, making it look like I have small fang's.

I put on some deodorant and a little bit of rose perfume and took in a deep breath and smiled. I brushed my teeth and walked into the living room, where Carri sat with the family cat purring her lap as they watched cartoons. My dad was reading a book and Mom was probably still sleeping. She had to work a bit late last night, mom and Dad had gotten jobs because they didn't like pawning money from grandma, who wanted to give it to them so they could take care of me and Zach after we were born. I can see why mom didn't like it, I feel guilty when people get stuff for me because it makes me think of how much they spend for me. I don't like it, but it happens. Zach was sitting in the kitchen eating some left overs at the table. I pulled some cereal from the pantry, a bowl from the cabinet and milk from the fridge. I put it all together and sat with Zach and ate while I stared at my bag near the door. When we were finished we put our bowls into the sink just as the bus made its way to the end of the road. Carri, Zach, and I grabbed our backpacks and rushed out the door to the giant yellow vehicle. The doors opened and I looked at the bus driver, great. Mrs. Kalahoo, the bitchiest teacher on the planet was driving my bus. "Hello Adrian." She said emphasizing my name, I did the same to her, "Hello mrs. Kalahoo." I replied as I walked up the dirty steps and down the isle. I saw Emily one of my friends sitting alone. I waved to her and once she saw me a smile lit up her face, she waved frantically for me to sit down next to her. I sat and saw Carri sit next to a girl with blonde hair named Molly, one of her friends. Emily had a mix of brown and red hair, freckles, and blue eyes. We worked in a group at school that makes films and does photography and other nerdy stuff like that. At least that's what other people see it as, nerdy stuff, my friends and I are the outcasts, the misfits. But I like it that way, Zach , his friends, and I are in drama and art. Which is where I met all of my few friends, and some really funny people, especially the teacher, mr. Lyle.

The bus drove to Carri's school first and dropped off all the little kids first. Suddenly I felt a small tug on my hair and looked behind me where I saw a buddy of mine, Kenneth, stand above me with an odd smile. "Hey Kenny" I said as the bus began moving again. "Herro Adrian." He said with a mock speech impediment as he flapped his hands wildly. Kenny was alwayse the weirdest one out of us all, some people call him a stripper, and just for the fun of it he plays along. He doesn't pull off anything but he pretends. The bus stopped at the entrance of the high school, it was huge and old looking. Cracks littered the walls as the dead grass looked stiff on the ground. Everyone stood up and walked off to the doors as Mrs. Kalahoo went to park. First day of high school. Joy!

End of chapter, give thoughts and reviews thanks! Also on watt pad.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian POV

I sat at my desk in English class, my 1st period , beside an empty chair. My teacher mr. Crabgrass kept going on and on about poetry, I tried to pay attention but it bored me to death. I like reading poetry. Not writing it, or studying it. "Ms. Ride, would you like to tell me what a rhyme scheme is?" He asked, now noticing I wasn't paying attention and trying to embarrass me to try to "teach me a lesson". "A rhyme scheme is a rhyme in a pattern like aabb...occasionally a c." I answered, I would know simple stuff like that, I learned it in 4th grade. A few minutes later of a class lecture a boy walked through the door. He had short black hair and slightly pale skin, he was average height and had green colored eyes. "Class this is Nathan, he's new to this town and I want all of you to make him feel welcome." Mr. Crabgrass said as he placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, everyone gave their hello's and hey's. I stayed silent, propping my head up on my fist while drumming my fingers on my leg. "Why don't you sit next to Adrian, okay Nathan?" He implied as Nathan nodded and sat in the empty chair next to me, his scent quickly filled my nose. Licorice...red. With a mix of chocolate. "For the rest of the day we will be having a get to know your partner, since it's the first day of high school." I sighed, I was never good with getting to know people, or even remembering their names. The class began to chatter and talk with the people next to them as if it were nothing. I sat in an awkward silence as I tapped my pencil on my desk and blew my hair away from my face. "You wanna play 20 questions?" Nathan asked as he turned to me, I thought for a while. "Sure, I need to pass this thing." I turned my chair and pulled out a peice of paper and wrote numbers 1-20 down the margin side of my paper. "Do you want to go first?" He asked as he did the same.

"Uh, sure." He replied as he had a thinking expression. "What makes you happy?" He looked at me with a smile. "My family, friends, and cats." Nathan chuckled slightly and wrote down what I said. I thought for a moment. "What's your last name?" I asked finally. Nathan quirked a brow, "It's Fisher." He answered simply, I wrote down 'Fisher' on my paper. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Cats."

"Be specific."

"Tigers."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Uh...green. It's my turn to ask the question."

"I know, but my favorite color is the color of your beautiful eyes."

I blushed and looked at my paper. Nathan leaned closer, speaking in a whisper. "They kind of sparkle. But I'm guessing sparkling isn't really your thing." He said in a whispering tone. My face got a bit more Crimson as I shook my head.

"No, it's not."

"So I'm also guessing your not a Twilight fan?"

"No, not really. The details are good, but Bella is pathetic. She tries to act strong and convince others she IS, she can't even convince herself she's strong." My voice steadily grew, I had read all of the book series and all it told me was: Bella is a pathetic weakling and thinks becoming a vampire is the solution to her problems, Edward is a sparkly dick head, and werewolves can magically turn into wolves even when the full moon isn't out. God damn! Stick to classic vampire and werewolf rules! It would have made the story AND movies so much better, especially if Bella wasn't so wimpy.

Nathan smiled and patted my shoulder, I looked at him ,trying to calm down. "I know what you mean. Kristen Stewart was awful."

"Actually, I thought she played the character well. I know she didn't show hardly ANY emotion, but she does play the pathetic Bella pretty good, other than the head shaking." I was trying to be a fair, and not so harsh critic on Kristen. Not that I'm a fan, I'm just trying to be fair and slightly logical.

"So she was a weak girl in the books?" Was he even hearing me earlier?

"Yes, Bella was very weak. It was kind of sad." I replied. This was the first time I talked to someone about books. The rest of the flock didn't read much, I loved reading. I'm not sure why.

"Okay, back to the assignment, what skills do you have?" He asked leaning back. " I'm pretty good at acting, recording, and drawing." I answered, while he jotted down everything.

"Do you have drama?" I asked as I watched him scribble a few more letters.

"Yeah, actually, third period before lunch."

"Me too." I replied. A feeling of happiness settled in as I smiled. Maybe my odd group of friends will like having someone new around. The bell rang and everyone stood up, leaving for their next period. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, Nathan did the same and smiled once more. "I'll see you in drama class. later." He left the class as I stood at my desk for a while. "You like him don't you? Mr. Crabgrass asked as he looked at me with a warm smile. I blushed heavily and replied, a little to quickly. "What?! N-no!"

"You're lying, you stutter when you lie." He smirked.

"I have to go."

I quickly made my out the door and past students to my next period, why was I so happy about Nathan? Damn hormones! I even have some pheromones, being that I'm not completely human, animals give off pheromones when they hit puberty. I hit that when I was eight, and apparently my body thinks it's time to have babies. Damn it!

End of chapter, I don't own MR! Leave reviews, thanks! Also on wattpad with pictures!


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian POV

It was finally 3rd period, I was sitting in my desk next to Zach and another kid. I was waiting for Nathan to walk through the door. Finally the bell rang and I somewhat lost the hope I had that he was gonna be in class. Why am I so disappointed? Well, I'm not really sure. And just like that Nathan walked though the door while the teacher was taking role.

"You're late." The teacher in a somewhat angry tone.

"Sorry, I got lost in the halls." Nathan replied casually.

After a long pause, the teacher finally warned him not to do it again. Nathan sat in front of me with a smile on his face. "Hi." He whispered and gave my foot a slight nudge. "Hey." I said back calmly as the teacher stood in front of the class room.

"Class, I know it's the beginning of the year, but I want all of you to make a short fantasy film, or adaptation from a book. Or you could make up your own scene, I want to see all of your drama skills." He said warmly. "Get into a group of at least six people and come up with an idea, then I want you to make a plot for today's assignment. Go." Everyone got into a group with their friends and began chatting, some people talking about non school related things, well almost all of them.

My group turned to me, expectantly. "What?" I asked, wondering why they were staring at me. "You always come with the best fantasy stuff, do ya got anything?" A friend asked. Actually, I did. "We could do an alice in wonderland scene, just change it up a bit." I said and took a deep breath.

Everyone looked a bit suprised, "Hmmm, that could work." A guy said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I lifted a huge journal with the title ' Alice in wonderland notes.' "I already have the plot and script if you guys want to look over it." I said and pushed the journal to the center of the group. Zach opened it up and everyone began looking inside. "You have good handwriting." The kid with the glasses said as he scanned the pages. Then I noticed a girl with blonde hair and brown lowlights glaring at the journal as if it disgusted her.

"I think there should be music." She said in a snobbish tone as she lifted her nose. I quirked a brow at her attitude , not trying to be mean or anything but I'm pretty sure I'm the alpha female here. "There will be, the whole thing will have a sound track. Just like movies." I added, just in case she didn't understand. "Well, what kind of music?" She asked again, I noticed her binder that had her name written on the top. "Listen Katy, you don't have to act like that in here. You don't have to act like your better than everyone else, because your not." I said as nicely as I could manage with a bitch.

Katy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I slowly took Ina deep breath, now isn't the time. I repeated in my mind, 'stay calm, there's no real need to tell her off, she'll find out soon enough."

"Anyways, what do you guys think?" I asked as Katy slammed her hand on the desk and whipped her head to me. "We're not all guys! At least IM not!" She shouted and glared green eyes at me. I sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. I gave my death glare at her, well my dad's glare, which could make water boil. Katy looked uncomfortable and quickly looked back at the journal. I know that won't make her any less of a bitch, but at least it shut her up.

"I wanna play Alice." Katy said, I thought for a moment. "Can you act?" I asked, back at my original mood:?. "Psshh, yeah!" She answered and stood up, preparing to show us all what she may have. "Not now, we can see that later. Right now we need to figure out some other things, like a casting person." Zach said as he looked at everyone. The boy with the glasses spoke up. "I was casting director for a few Springday College plays." He pushed up his glasses again, as everyone smiled, except Katy. "Great! What's your name?" Zach asked as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and flipped to a blank page in the journal. " Kyle." Zach wrote down Kyle next to the casting director section.

"We're gonna need costumes." I said and placed my head in Zach's shoulder. "I can ask my aunt for help." A boy with brown hair called out and raised his hand. "Great, but what if she can't?" I asked as I lifted my head and looked at everyone. "Oohh, maybe Aunt Nudge can help us." Zach said quietly to me. I gave a small smile, Aunt Nudge had a job in fashion and right now it's a big help. Zach wrote down Crystal in the name section for costumer. "We need a makeup artist." Nathan said finally. "Karen could help." Karen was one of my friends, one that obsessed over makeup and looks. Zach nodded and wrote down Karen in the name slot for makeup.

"I can start some costume design and makeup sketches." Nathan said as he pulled out a sketch book and pencil. "Great, it'll be helpful and give us choices." I said as I stood up and stretched. "I'll start with casting." Kyle said and grabbed the journal and a pen. "But we haven't auditioned yet." Katy said in a worried tone. "I don't need you to, I already know which characters everyone will play." Kyle replied simply and began writing names.

"Adrian, we'll need you to do recording." Zach said, noting the camera I have at home. "Okay." I replied casually as Katy smirked. "Guess you can only be behind the screen." She said with that irritating voice. "Actually I can record scenes I'm not playing and get my sister to help record the ones I act in." I shot back and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Katy, you might not want to act like that in this group, you may get a reaction you won't like." Zach warned as he watched Nathan sketch a costume. I smirked, Zach was right she shouldn't be acting like this. Good thing he told her before I blew a small fuse. I can't stand rude people, if you haven't noticed yet.

I sat next to Nathan and watched him draw what I assumed to be Alice's costume. It was a dress with a few tears and buttons everywhere, and looked a bit ratty. "Do you have anything in mind?" Nathan asked. I thought for a moment, "The red queen could have a Victorian style dress." I said, "And the Mad Hatter could have a steampunk look."

"Cool." Nathan replied as he finished up the costume. He flipped to a clean page and began to sketch a two tailed coat and a hat.

"Yeah...she's such a bitch. She thinks she can tell me what to do." I heard Katy whisper to one of her friends. I had her in second period...what was her name? Lily! Got it! I quietly listened as I watched Nathan draw.

"I hate her." Katy said.

"Well you could always get rid of her." I raised my brows, curious.

"No...but I will put her in her place. She'll find out who's boss." I almost started laughing. Zach looked at me with a questioning look. I gestured to Katy and her friend then tapped my ears. Then, Zach had the same expression, listening.

"Maybe, after school you could see how well her fighting skills are." Lily whispered.

"Hmmmm, maybe I could." Katy agreed.

"Where?"

"Just before she leaves, we'll gang up on her." I pulled out my phone and began recording them under my arm.

"We're gonna kick Adrian Ride's ass!"

"Hell yeah! That's what she gets for making a fool of Katy Jihnson! No one tells me what to do!" Suddenly the bell rang and everyone began walking out into the hall way, Katy and Lily smirking. They won't be smiling when I kick THEIR asses. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the class with Zach. Outside the window I noticed it was pouring rain, thunder echoed through the clouds and lightning light the dark sky. Damn, I didn't bring a jacket. Zach grabbed my hand, "I brought an umbrella and an extra jacket, I checked the weather this morning with dad." I smiled, I'm glad Zach does this otherwise I would be cold and wet on the bus ride home. We walked down the left hall and into the cafeteria. The smell of food made my mouth water like crazy.

We sat at the lunch tables as others did, the teachers released us by rows. The bell rang again, signaling that the period had started. The principal walked to the row I was sitting in with Zach and a few friends and released us. I walked to the line for food with Zach, and Nathan.

"Everything?" The lunch lady asked.

"Yup." I answered as my stomach growled, she handed me a styrofoam trey and I walked to the register with another woman standing there waiting. I typed my number into a little pad and she checked the hot lunch button and released me. I grabbed a plastic fork and spoon and some napkins and sat back at my table. Zach and Nathan sat with me not too much longer. BAAMM! The thunder clapped as the rain seemed to pour even more violently. Lightning shot through the darkened sky as the lights flickered. A group of girls screamed and looked anxiously around.

The lights seemed to be fine for the next five minutes as everyone ate. Today was grilled ham and cheese sandwich ,tomato soup ,mandarin oranges and some yogurt. It may hold Zach and I off till we get home, huge metabolism and everything. When I was finished I threw away my trey and checked the time in my phone, 11:15. Thunder roared and the lights flickered once more, the group of girls squealed again.

I turned to see the principal nervously chatting with a teacher as the teacher showed Principal Michales her phone. Principal Michales eyes widened as he rushed out the cafeteria. I slowly faced Zach and Nathan who had finished and thrown away their trash. "I think the storm is going to get worse." I said as I folded my arms. I was getting a bit nervous and the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees. Nathan raised his hand, a teacher walked to him. "Can I check my phone?" He asked

"Why?" The teacher asked , wearing too much makeup.

"To check the weather, I have to walk home this afternoon."

"Uhhh...sure." Too Much Makeup walked away as Nathan pulled his phone from his pocket. He typed a few things and a weather report showed up with a speaker looking thing next to a picture of grey clouds with lightning coming from them.

Nathan pressed the speaker picture and a monotone voice spoke. "Monday, August 21. Heavy thunderstorms and possible chance of tornado." It said, suddenly the speakers in the ceiling turned on and the principal spoke. "I need everyone to get into the halls, or a bathroom with no windows. We have a tornado coming." Everyone stood up, others ran in a panic out the doors. "The boys bathroom has no windows!" Nathan said loudly as the tornado alarm made its loud ring. We ran down the hallway to the boys bathroom and all got into one stall.

The wind grew louder as screaming could barely be heard from the halls. The lights shut off as the bathroom door shook. The stall was big enough to hold all of us cramped together. I had grabbed Zach's and my bags before we came here. I pulled out the jacket in Zach's bag and put it on, and zipped the bag back up. Now I could hear the wind howl as loud as it could and the sound of hail hitting the roof. The students screams had been drowned out by the wind as it grew stronger. I huddled closer to Nathan and Zach as the roof shuttered. Then in a fraction of a second , the whole bathroom was shaking violently as my hair was whipped around and some glass shards and other debris flew around. I couldn't hear a thing a sharp of glass hit my cheek and a pencil imbedded it self into my thigh.

Then everything stopped, it was dead silence as the pain slowly registered into my leg. It was gone, the storm was over. Zach, Nathan and I looked at each other and slowly stood up, I looked at my leg and the pencil. "Are you okay?" Zach asked as Nathan looked worried. "I think I'll be fine." I answered as I reached down, the pencil must have been halfway in my leg. I took a deep breath and ripped out the writing utensil. Blood spewed slightly as I bit my lip

trying to stay quiet. Blood ran down my leg as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt, ripped it, and wrapped up my leg.

We walked out into the hallway, stepping over debris as we saw other student look in shock. I noticed some kids were missing, other were severely injured, one kid had a giant shard of glass in his eye. I limped down the hall and saw Mom and Dad looking around with scared expressions. "Mom! Dad!" I called to them as I limped with Zach and Nathan helping me stay upright. "Adrian! Zach!" Mom said as she rushed over to and gave us a hug. Dad did the same and gave Nathan a look. Nathan looked nervous as he held me. "I've got her." Dad said as he put his arm around my waist as I wobbled slightly. Nathan let go of me as he looked at the floor.

I hugged Dad for a while as Zach hugged mom. People call him a momma's boy, it true. "Let's go home." Mom said with a small smile, as she wrapped her arms around Zach's shoulder and ushered us to start walking to the car. "Wait, Nathan doesn't have a ride home." I said as I looked back at Nathan standing in the hall. I waved for him to come with us , he walked almost as if he had been shamed. He was scared of Dad, it seemed a little obvious. We walked out of the school and to the truck, we all climbed in and drove home. "You can stay with us for a little while if you want." I said to Nathan with a smile. He grinned, "Sure."

We where almost there when Nathan wrapped his hand around mine as he looked out the window. I looked at him, blushing as I nudged his foot. Dad drove into the drive way and we emptied out of the truck and to the front door. Mom unlocked the door and we went inside, my sister was already there, sitting on the couch playing wither her cat. She looked up and ran over to Zach and I and wrapped her little arms around our legs. Then she noticed Nathan. "Who's the guy?" She asked as she studied his face. "I'm Nathan." He said as he put out his hand. Skylar wrapped her arms around his legs as well as he patted her back. The cat trotted over and rubbed on Dad's leg as it purred. He reached down a gave it a pat on the head as mom pulled out the emergency kit. "Come sit down." She said , I limped to a wooden chair and propped my leg up. I pulled up my pants leg and noticed it had small glass shards in it and a few splinters. This is gonna take a while.

End of chapter , it took me a day and a half to write this! I don't own MR, leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian POV

It was finally 3rd period, I was sitting in my desk next to Zach and another kid. I was waiting for Nathan to walk through the door. Finally the bell rang and I somewhat lost the hope I had that he was gonna be in class. Why am I so disappointed? Well, I'm not really sure. And just like that Nathan walked though the door while the teacher was taking role.

"You're late." The teacher in a somewhat angry tone.

"Sorry, I got lost in the halls." Nathan replied casually.

After a long pause, the teacher finally warned him not to do it again. Nathan sat in front of me with a smile on his face. "Hi." He whispered and gave my foot a slight nudge. "Hey." I said back calmly as the teacher stood in front of the class room.

"Class, I know it's the beginning of the year, but I want all of you to make a short fantasy film, or adaptation from a book. Or you could make up your own scene, I want to see all of your drama skills." He said warmly. "Get into a group of at least six people and come up with an idea, then I want you to make a plot for today's assignment. Go." Everyone got into a group with their friends and began chatting, some people talking about non school related things, well almost all of them.

My group turned to me, expectantly. "What?" I asked, wondering why they were staring at me. "You always come with the best fantasy stuff, do ya got anything?" A friend asked. Actually, I did. "We could do an alice in wonderland scene, just change it up a bit." I said and took a deep breath.

Everyone looked a bit suprised, "Hmmm, that could work." A guy said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I lifted a huge journal with the title ' Alice in wonderland notes.' "I already have the plot and script if you guys want to look over it." I said and pushed the journal to the center of the group. Zach opened it up and everyone began looking inside. "You have good handwriting." The kid with the glasses said as he scanned the pages. Then I noticed a girl with blonde hair and brown lowlights glaring at the journal as if it disgusted her.

"I think there should be music." She said in a snobbish tone as she lifted her nose. I quirked a brow at her attitude , not trying to be mean or anything but I'm pretty sure I'm the alpha female here. "There will be, the whole thing will have a sound track. Just like movies." I added, just in case she didn't understand. "Well, what kind of music?" She asked again, I noticed her binder that had her name written on the top. "Listen Katy, you don't have to act like that in here. You don't have to act like your better than everyone else, because your not." I said as nicely as I could manage with a bitch.

Katy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I slowly took In a deep breath, now isn't the time. I repeated in my mind, 'stay calm, there's no real need to tell her off, she'll find out soon enough."

"Anyways, what do you guys think?" I asked as Katy slammed her hand on the desk and whipped her head to me. "We're not all guys! At least IM not!" She shouted and glared green eyes at me. I sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. I gave my death glare at her, well my dad's glare, which could make water boil. Katy looked uncomfortable and quickly looked back at the journal. I know that won't make her any less of a bitch, but at least it shut her up.

"I wanna play Alice." Katy said, I thought for a moment. "Can you act?" I asked, back at my original mood:?. "Psshh, yeah!" She answered and stood up, preparing to show us all what she may have. "Not now, we can see that later. Right now we need to figure out some other things, like a casting person." Zach said as he looked at everyone. The boy with the glasses spoke up. "I was casting director for a few Springday College plays." He pushed up his glasses again, as everyone smiled, except Katy. "Great! What's your name?" Zach asked as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and flipped to a blank page in the journal. " Kyle." Zach wrote down Kyle next to the casting director section.

"We're gonna need costumes." I said and placed my head in Zach's shoulder. "I can ask my aunt for help." A boy with brown hair called out and raised his hand. "Great, but what if she can't?" I asked as I lifted my head and looked at everyone. "Oohh, maybe Aunt Nudge can help us." Zach said quietly to me. I gave a small smile, Aunt Nudge had a job in fashion and right now it's a big help. Zach wrote down Crystal in the name section for costumer. "We need a makeup artist." Nathan said finally. "Karen could help." Karen was one of my friends, one that obsessed over makeup and looks. Zach nodded and wrote down Karen in the name slot for makeup.

"I can start some costume design and makeup sketches." Nathan said as he pulled out a sketch book and pencil. "Great, it'll be helpful and give us choices." I said as I stood up and stretched. "I'll start with casting." Kyle said and grabbed the journal and a pen. "But we haven't auditioned yet." Katy said in a worried tone. "I don't need you to, I already know which characters everyone will play." Kyle replied simply and began writing names.

"Adrian, we'll need you to do recording." Zach said, noting the camera I have at home. "Okay." I replied casually as Katy smirked. "Guess you can only be behind the screen." She said with that irritating voice. "Actually I can record scenes I'm not playing and get my sister to help record the ones I act in." I shot back and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Katy, you might not want to act like that in this group, you may get a reaction you won't like." Zach warned as he watched Nathan sketch a costume. I smirked, Zach was right she shouldn't be acting like this. Good thing he told her before I blew a small fuse. I can't stand rude people, if you haven't noticed yet.

I sat next to Nathan and watched him draw what I assumed to be Alice's costume. It was a dress with a few tears and buttons everywhere, and looked a bit ratty. "Do you have anything in mind?" Nathan asked. I thought for a moment, "The red queen could have a Victorian style dress." I said, "And the Mad Hatter could have a steampunk look."

"Cool." Nathan replied as he finished up the costume. He flipped to a clean page and began to sketch a two tailed coat and a hat.

"Yeah...she's such a bitch. She thinks she can tell me what to do." I heard Katy whisper to one of her friends. I had her in second period...what was her name? Lily! Got it! I quietly listened as I watched Nathan draw.

"I hate her." Katy said.

"Well you could always get rid of her." I raised my brows, curious.

"No...but I will put her in her place. She'll find out who's boss." I almost started laughing. Zach looked at me with a questioning look. I gestured to Katy and her friend then tapped my ears. Then, Zach had the same expression, listening.

"Maybe, after school you could see how well her fighting skills are." Lily whispered.

"Hmmmm, maybe I could." Katy agreed.

"Where?"

"Just before she leaves, we'll gang up on her." I pulled out my phone and began recording them under my arm.

"We're gonna kick Adrian Ride's ass!"

"Hell yeah! That's what she gets for making a fool of Katy Jihnson! No one tells me what to do!" Suddenly the bell rang and everyone began walking out into the hall way, Katy and Lily smirking. They won't be smiling when I kick THEIR asses. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the class with Zach. Outside the window I noticed it was pouring rain, thunder echoed through the clouds and lightning light the dark sky. Damn, I didn't bring a jacket. Zach grabbed my hand, "I brought an umbrella and an extra jacket, I checked the weather this morning with dad." I smiled, I'm glad Zach does this otherwise I would be cold and wet on the bus ride home. We walked down the left hall and into the cafeteria. The smell of food made my mouth water like crazy.

We sat at the lunch tables as others did, the teachers released us by rows. The bell rang again, signaling that the period had started. The principal walked to the row I was sitting in with Zach and a few friends and released us. I walked to the line for food with Zach, and Nathan.

"Everything?" The lunch lady asked.

"Yup." I answered as my stomach growled, she handed me a styrofoam trey and I walked to the register with another woman standing there waiting. I typed my number into a little pad and she checked the hot lunch button and released me. I grabbed a plastic fork and spoon and some napkins and sat back at my table. Zach and Nathan sat with me not too much longer. BAAMM! The thunder clapped as the rain seemed to pour even more violently. Lightning shot through the darkened sky as the lights flickered. A group of girls screamed and looked anxiously around.

The lights seemed to be fine for the next five minutes as everyone ate. Today was grilled ham and cheese sandwich ,tomato soup ,mandarin oranges and some yogurt. It may hold Zach and I off till we get home, huge metabolism and everything. When I was finished I threw away my trey and checked the time in my phone, 11:15. Thunder roared and the lights flickered once more, the group of girls squealed again.

I turned to see the principal nervously chatting with a teacher as the teacher showed Principal Michales her phone. Principal Michales eyes widened as he rushed out the cafeteria. I slowly faced Zach and Nathan who had finished and thrown away their trash. "I think the storm is going to get worse." I said as I folded my arms. I was getting a bit nervous and the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees. Nathan raised his hand, a teacher walked to him. "Can I check my phone?" He asked

"Why?" The teacher asked , wearing too much makeup.

"To check the weather, I have to walk home this afternoon."

"Uhhh...sure." Too Much Makeup walked away as Nathan pulled his phone from his pocket. He typed a few things and a weather report showed up with a speaker looking thing next to a picture of grey clouds with lightning coming from them.

Nathan pressed the speaker picture and a monotone voice spoke. "Monday, August 21. Heavy thunderstorms and possible chance of tornado." It said, suddenly the speakers in the ceiling turned on and the principal spoke. "I need everyone to get into the halls, or a bathroom with no windows. We have a tornado coming." Everyone stood up, others ran in a panic out the doors. "The boys bathroom has no windows!" Nathan said loudly as the tornado alarm made its loud ring. We ran down the hallway to the boys bathroom and all got into one stall.

The wind grew louder as screaming could barely be heard from the halls. The lights shut off as the bathroom door shook. The stall was big enough to hold all of us cramped together. I had grabbed Zach's and my bags before we came here. I pulled out the jacket in Zach's bag and put it on, and zipped the bag back up. Now I could hear the wind howl as loud as it could and the sound of hail hitting the roof. The students screams had been drowned out by the wind as it grew stronger. I huddled closer to Nathan and Zach as the roof shuttered. Then in a fraction of a second , the whole bathroom was shaking violently as my hair was whipped around and some glass shards and other debris flew around. I couldn't hear a thing a sharp of glass hit my cheek and a pencil imbedded it self into my thigh.

Then everything stopped, it was dead silence as the pain slowly registered into my leg. It was gone, the storm was over. Zach, Nathan and I looked at each other and slowly stood up, I looked at my leg and the pencil. "Are you okay?" Zach asked as Nathan looked worried. "I think I'll be fine." I answered as I reached down, the pencil must have been halfway in my leg. I took a deep breath and ripped out the writing utensil. Blood spewed slightly as I bit my lip

trying to stay quiet. Blood ran down my leg as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt, ripped it, and wrapped up my leg.

We walked out into the hallway, stepping over debris as we saw other student look in shock. I noticed some kids were missing, other were severely injured, one kid had a giant shard of glass in his eye. I limped down the hall and saw Mom and Dad looking around with scared expressions. "Mom! Dad!" I called to them as I limped with Zach and Nathan helping me stay upright. "Adrian! Zach!" Mom said as she rushed over to and gave us a hug. Dad did the same and gave Nathan a look. Nathan looked nervous as he held me. "I've got her." Dad said as he put his arm around my waist as I wobbled slightly. Nathan let go of me as he looked at the floor.

I hugged Dad for a while as Zach hugged mom. People call him a momma's boy, it's true. "Let's go home." Mom said with a small smile, as she wrapped her arms around Zach's shoulder and ushered us to start walking to the car. "Wait, Nathan doesn't have a ride home." I said as I looked back at Nathan standing in the hall. I waved for him to come with us , he walked almost as if he had been shamed. He was scared of Dad, it seemed a little obvious. We walked out of the school and to the truck, we all climbed in and drove home. "You can stay with us for a little while if you want." I said to Nathan with a smile. He grinned, "Sure."

We where almost there when Nathan wrapped his hand around mine as he looked out the window. I looked at him, blushing as I nudged his foot. Dad drove into the drive way and we emptied out of the truck and to the front door. Mom unlocked the door and we went inside, my sister was already there, sitting on the couch playing wither her cat. She looked up and ran over to Zach and I and wrapped her little arms around our legs. Then she noticed Nathan. "Who's the guy?" She asked as she studied his face. "I'm Nathan." He said as he put out his hand. Carri wrapped her arms around his legs as well as he patted her back. The cat trotted over and rubbed on Dad's leg as it purred. He reached down a gave it a pat on the head as mom pulled out the emergency kit. "Come sit down." She said , I limped to a wooden chair and propped my leg up. I pulled up my pants leg and noticed it had small glass shards in it and a few splinters. This is gonna take a while.

End of chapter , it took me a day and a half to write this! I don't own MR, leave reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian POV

I was sitting on the couch with Nathan and Carri chatting. It was about 1:30 and the sound of ambulance sirens came every few minutes. Skylar stood up and followed her cat into her room, leaving Nathan and I alone in an awkward silence. "So...uh..I heard Katy in drama class today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I would be a bit careful around her."

"Why? She's just a brat."

"True, but she also know a lot of people, she'll probably change her mind about her plan."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she might get someone else to do her dirty work so she doesn't get in trouble. She'll probably get someone much stronger than her, someone she thinks can really hurt you."

I thought for a moment , it was a possibility. Nathan wrapped an arm around my shoulders and sat right next to me, leaving NO space between us. Not that I didn't like it...he was warm! Don't judge me! He placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Adrian, I don't want you getting hurt." He said in a low tone as he slowly leaned in. I slowly closed my eyes as he did the same. Our lips met, this was my first kiss...and it was a long one. He pulled me closer and angled his head , I laced my fingers through his black hair with one hand and wrapped my arm around his neck.

It was calm and sweet, I was forgetting everything that had happened that day, and the days before. Nathan slowly pulled away, our lips gave a slight smack. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with red cheeks. We sat in silence , I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"What does this mean, Nathan?"

"It means I love you."

I smiled to my self, I've heard it before from relatives but it seemed better coming from him at the moment. I sat in his lap , he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. I noticed an oddly pleasant smell, coming from Nathan. I gently put my nose agains the pulse point of his throat and inhaled quietly. Oooohhhhh, such a good smell, but what the hell was it? It reminded me of a fire place, a wonderful musky smell, but it wasn't cologne, I could tell if it was. The scent was too sunken into his skin, maybe that's his natural smell. I could get used to this.

Nathan POV

Adrian crawled into my lap and placed her head in the crook of my neck, I wrapped my arms around her and traced her spine and rubbed in circles. I know I love her, I knew when I saw her. She was so strong, sweet, smart, worthy to be a leader. Then I felt something on her back...two something's, I rubbed them when Adrian suddenly stood up and looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to show you something before this gets any more touchy feely."

"Okay, what is it?"

She rolled her shoulder and took a deep breath, then a pair of two, huge, midnight colored WINGS slowly emerged from her back. They were beautiful, just like her. Adrian watched me with worried eyes, those gorgeous green eyes. Damn! I am whipped! But I'm glad it by her, by Adrian.

"You probably think I'm a freak now don't you?"

"What!? No! They're amazing, like you."

Adrian blushed and looked at the ground, I stood a slowly reached my hand out to touch her wings. I gently placed my hand on the back side where a few downy , and full grown feathers are. Her wings were soft like her hair.

"There's something I have to show you too."I took a deep breath as my nails grew slightly sharper, but not crazy talon like and my canines teeth elongated slightly, I felt my veins in my neck grow slightly. "I'm not human either."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm not really sure, I haven't figured it out yet." I answered as I turned back into my human form. I quickly pressed my mouth against hers as I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. She gave a small whimper and kissed back. Her hands went to my scrawny chest , then a sweet scent filled my nose. It smelled like dove soap, flowers and a mix of berries. But there was another smell hidden under it, an addicting smell. I went to her neck and inhaled deeply as I kissed her pulse point. Adrian gave small moans as I worked up and down her throat.

"Can we go to my room, someone might walk in on us here." Adrian said with a shaky voice as I ran my finger tips along her spine. I pulled back and let her lead me to her room. It had a bed with a purple and black comforter on it, some skull pillows and one stuffed animal rabbit with stitches on one of its ears and an eyepatch. There was a bean bag chair next a small book shelf filled with some Stephen King novels, Edgar Allen Poe, and some others. The walls where a dark purple with some odd swirls here and there. Then on the left side of her room she had a small desk with a Nikon camera on it and some journals.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, those are some things I've been working on , some short film stuff."

I looked around a bit more, she had a pretty big closet that had mostly t shirts, some tank tops , shorts, pants and sneakers and boots. She had some dark sweatshirts, and hats and a few other things. The walls were decorated with Metallica, Avenged Sevenfold, Halestorm, and Korn posters. "You've got a nice taste in music." I said as I looked at a Skrillex picture.

"My CDs are over there in the wooden basket." Adrian said as she pointed to the basked next to a CD player.

I pulled out a Shinedown CD and put it in, it was turned down really low, but you could hear it. "Where do you keep the costumes and makeup for the movie stuff?" I asked as she handed me a book full of pictures. I opened it and saw Adrian with Zach as little kids, their dad was holding them with the hugest smile I think he could pull off. Another was what I thought was Adrian's whole family, a guy with fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes,a girl that looked similar but with ringlet curls, and a darker skinned woman with dark curly hair. Adrian's mom and dad where in the picture, along with two Hispanic looking women. There where two dogs in the picture as well, one small and black, another ,medium sized and white.

Adrian was reading the book Carrie as I placed the book down and laid my head next to her. "Where do you put the drama and movie stuff?"

"A have a friend that keeps it a giant room at her house." Adrian put down her book and looked at me. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm curious about what you've made in the past."

"Well, if her house wasn't hit by the tornado, I'm thinking it was probably just some crazy wind, I guess we could go visit her."

"Cool." I sat on my knees next to her on the bed, which was awesomely comfy. "Lay on your stomach." I said , she rolled over and I pressed the small knot out of her back near her shoulders. She groaned quietly as she closed her eyes, "How long have you been doing this?" She asked as I snuck a peek at her rump, damn! That ass, but I can't be rude...its just...rude.

(The School)

Jeb was looking at a screen with a brightly colored body in it. Near the neck, armpits, and a few other assorted places a purple and pink color shone brightly. A few other scientists had clip boards and were at computers looking at the same thing and making hypothesis on what they thought it was. The glowing female outline was a wide range of colors. It would change when the subject would change emotion. It was a thermal picture of Adrian Ride, the group of erasers the school had sent to spy on Adrian and her brother;being the only two second generation bird kids, Ter Bortcht wanted to run some tests on them but he needed basic information first and had to make sure Maximum and Fang were far away when he took their children.

Jeb knew what the new colors were, pheromones that had been naturally produced from her glands. The pheromones weren't very strong since they had just started to form a few months ago. Now that the boy Nathan had shown up, Adrian's pheromones had gotten steadily stronger. Jeb sat at his desk and thought for a while. Why is Adrian already having pheromones , she's too young! Her body hadn't even fully matured yet, and it was already trying to reproduce! Jeb stood up ne grabbed a suitcase , and walked out the exit. He was going to pay a visit to the Ride family.

End of chapter, leave reviews and comments. I don't own mr thanks!


End file.
